Star Trek X: Mystique
by mmulhollon
Summary: One of the Yorktown's crew is not who she says she is and when Gabriel Valkyrie is taken prisoner on an unexplored planet, she is the only one who can save him.


Star Trek X:

Mystique

By: Michael Mulhollon

Gabriel said, "Captain's Log star date 2338.4. Since our departure from Ka'Tula we proceeded into uncharted space where the Romulan Neutral Zone is two sectors on our starboard side. Our mission, to see if there are any civilizations that live close to the Neutral Zone and if possible establish a starbase to extended our defense and make sure the Romulans won't try to maneuver around the Federation's defenses. Before we left we picked up two people that have been temporarily assigned to the Yorktown to monitor the engines and the ship's capabilities on its first voyage. Saji and Louise Crossroad are our new heads of engineering as well as the President and Vice President of Crossroad Industries where they are the ones that installed our new warp engines. On the side note some of our crew especially Commander Law are stressed from recent events and are starting to affect some of the crew." Gabriel stood from his chair, stretched and said, "Man I forgot what its like being a captain." Law was looking at her scanner and replied sarcastically, "Maybe we should change jobs." Gabriel said, "No, I'm fine where I am. I'm going to engineering and see how our new Chief Engineer is doing. You have the bridge Commander." Law did not look up and replied, "Yes sir." Gabriel stepped into the turbo lift and the doors closed just as Law approached the center chair.

When the turbo lift doors opened Gabriel stepped out and walked down the corridor towards engineering as he smiled at a couple of female crew members who looked away blushing at his sight and whispered to each other as he passed. Gabriel was halfway to engineering till he stopped, snapped his fingers and said to himself, "Forgot to bring Saji my special coffee." He turned around and headed back towards his quarters. The doors to his quarters opened and Gabriel stepped in and turned his desk light on when suddenly he saw a female with blue skin, yellow eyes and short red hair standing next to his bed with a look of shock on her face. Gabriel looked at her with a calm expression in silence as the doors closed behind him. He looked at her closely as her face looked familiar and then he tried to keep himself from showing his shock when he said, "Commander Law?" Silence and Gabriel said, "We need to talk." Suddenly she threw a potted plant from the table to her left at Gabriel and he dodged it quickly as it smashed against the wall behind him but Jen kicked Gabriel in the chest, fell and slammed his back against the wall as he fell to the floor. Jen ran to the door but Gabriel immediately slammed his hand on the button next to him and locked the door as Jen was upon it but didn't open. Gabriel lunged at her but Jen grabbed his shoulders and jumped over his outstretched arms and landed on the small of his back knocking him straight to the deck as he yelped in pain. Before he could get up she grabbed his back and threw him at his bed where he bounced off and landed on the deck on the opposite end. He looked up over the bed with a look of shock and frustration and Jen ran and slid across the bed and maneuvered around Gabriel's outstretched hands and locked her legs around his and her arms around his armpits locking her hands behind his neck and pulled his limbs back as he fell to the floor.

Gabriel struggled and said, "Jen this is highly irregular!" Jen replied, "That is not my name." She yanked back and there was a bone popping sound as Gabriel yelped, but suddenly Gabriel yelled, yanked his limbs from the blue woman's grip (to her surprise), grabbed one of her arms and flipped her over till she landed hard on her back. Gabriel calmly said, "Then who are you?" The blue woman replied, "Mystique." She then flipped and kicked Gabriel in the face and he fell back on the wall and on the floor as he yelled in pain as Mystique landed on her feet. Gabriel shoved his right hand in between the mattresses as Mystique turned and pulled out his phaser as she reached towards him and he fired. A blue energy bolt struck Mystique dead center and she flew back, hitting the wall and slid down onto the floor not moving. Gabriel grunted and stood up and said, "Out of all the women I have dated I got to pick the one that tries to kill me." He put the phaser in his belt and picked her up and laid her on the bed. He sat behind his desk, looking past the grated barrier between his desk and Mystique lying unconscious on the bed and he said to himself, "All right brother, what would you do with an attractive blue woman trying to kill you?" A few moments later Gabriel smirks and laughs at himself quietly and said, "To hell with it." And he turns around, turns on his monitor and began to type.

Mystique nodded awake and looks over to see Gabriel with his back towards her as he is looking at his computer monitor and she started moving quietly out of bed when Gabriel said, "I didn't notify the crew. Your secret is safe with me." Mystique sits up in bed with a look of frustration and said, "What do you planning on doing with me?" Gabriel replied, "Nothing." Mystique said, "Like you did to your brother and sister when you were little?" Gabriel turns to her and said, "I'm not that man anymore." Mystique looked unconvinced and said, "Says someone who's role models are psychotic parents." Gabriel said, "Boy you really are trying to get under my skin. But to me the way you speak harshly is somewhat attractive." Mystique tried to keep from laughing as she looked at him like he was stupid and said, "Now you are trying to insult me." Gabriel said, "It's no insult." Mystique looked irritated and said harshly, "Then why do you find me so attractive? Is it because I look like a freak?" Gabriel made a short light laugh and said, "No, I don't find you a freak at all. I am not one of those people that judge a book by its cover. Especially to someone that looks special like you." Gabriel turned back to his computer and pressed a button and said, "Your real name is Raven Darkhome and you are from the planet Termina. Birth place unknown and the earliest records of you are you were first seen wandering around the streets and breaking into homes for food and shelter till Charles Xavier adopted you." He looked at her to see her frustration, smiled and said, "Am I correct?" Raven replied, "You already know." Without looking at his computer Gabriel said, "I also see you left Charles because of the disagreement on sharing the world with non mutants and you joined the Brotherhood of Mutants with Magneto. Then after ten years that changed when Magneto tried to kill you and later the President, but you risked your life to save his." Gabriel smiled and made an agreeable "Hmm." And said, "Ever since then you work independently to stay alive or help other mutants in the process. Which leaves the most interesting question. Why are you rummaging through my quarters?" Raven replied, "Maybe I just like to get to know you better." Gabriel said, "Or maybe you are just being stubborn again and you are doing this to spy on me for someone, like Zhargosia?" Raven then looked away to keep him from seeing her frustration.

Gabriel looked solemn as he noticed her expression that confirmed her answer and said, "I figured it was too good to be true to give me command of a starship without someone spying on me. I just didn't expect an attractive girl like you." Raven looked at him and rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, you can stop trying to hit on me because a lot of men have done that before and it is not going to work." Gabriel said, "Relax Ms. Darkhome, I maybe many things but toying with a woman's feelings is not one of them." Raven said, "How thoughtful. Then being a conquerer and a dictator is part of your nature." Gabriel said, "I know I have made a grave mistake by taking advice from my parents and Kromium and twice invaded the Federation. I had already said before it is no excuse and I take full responsibility for my actions, but lets stop discussing about me since you are the one that broke into my cabin." Raven said, "I didn't break in, I had clearance from your superiors." Gabriel said, "I'm sure you did. How long are you supposed to keep me under surveillance?" Raven replied, "Till they decided they do not need me anymore or order me to take care of you and take over the ship." Gabriel said, "I take it you mean to kill me and take over." Raven said, "Yes." Gabriel looked confused and said, "Then here is what's puzzling me. According to records you act independently and do not wish to join any team, but here you are spying for Zhargosia and doing what they tell you to do." Raven said, "If I had a choice I would ignore them and not be here, but I didn't." Silence and Gabriel said, "Would you like to enlighten me?" Raven stood up angrily and said, "No! I'll wait in my cabin till we reach the nearest starbase." She started walking to the door when she heard the sound of a phaser setting being switched.

Raven stopped and looked back to see Gabriel pointing a phaser at her set to kill and he said, "There is three ways this could end. One, I put you in the brig and I'll notify command of your intentions and you spend the rest of your life in prison. Two, you kill me and temporarily take over the ship till you reach the nearest starbase and you will go dress and be rewarded for what you have done, or, we pretend none of this ever happened and still be my first officer and maybe form..." He paused as he saw her concerned expression and said, "Never mind." Raven said, "And how should we proceed?" Gabriel replied, "I'll make it easy for you." Gabriel dropped the phaser on the floor in front of Raven as she still looked straight at him showing no expression at this point. Suddenly she quickly jumped and kicked Gabriel in the chest making him gasp and fell off his seat and on his back as Raven fell, grabbed the phaser and spun around and pointed it at Gabriel's face as he sat up. Gabriel made a short laugh and said, "For some reason you just like kicking me." He then sat back in his chair as Raven kept pointing the phaser at him and she said, "You are willing to die just so I can be free and live?" Gabriel replied, "Yes. No one, not even a beautiful woman like you, should be forced to be used as someone's play thing." Raven looked frustrated and angry and Gabriel smirked and said, "I have faith in you Raven." Raven could not contain her shock at what he said.

Gabriel's monitor beeped as Raven looked at it then back at Gabriel and he said, "I advise you choose quickly before they get suspicious." It was silent in Gabriel's quarters with only the monitor beeping after a few moments and then Raven lowered her phaser and said, "We will discuss this later." She then transformed into her human self in uniform and Gabriel pressed a button on his monitor and said, "Valkyrie here, what is it?" Jena said, "Sir we are receiving some sort of beacon two sectors ahead of us." Gabriel said, "Is it a distress signal?" Jena replied, "Unknown sir. It is not Federation or any known form in our records." Gabriel said, "I'll be right up." He turned the monitor off and Raven said, "So what now?" Gabriel turned to her and said, "Stay the way you are. I don't know how the crew will react when they see your true form and its better if we keep your mission from being compromised or else Zhargosia may do something to take you off the picture." After a few moments Raven said, "Fine, but no tricks." Gabriel replied, "I'm not the type that plays tricks. Only my brother and sister are the ones that do such things." Gabriel and Raven left Gabriel's quarters and entered the nearest turbo lift.

The turbolift moved up and only Gabriel and Raven are in the turbo lift when Raven said (not looking at Gabriel), "What makes me so attractive to you in my blue form?" Gabriel replied, "Both blue and yellow are my favorite colors." Silence and Raven turned to him and said, "And?" Gabriel smirked and said, "And you look good without any clothes on." Raven was about to knee him till the turbo lift stopped and the doors opened to the bridge. Gabriel and Raven assumed their stations and Gabriel said, "Anything new since the beacon was picked up?" Jena replied, "Negative sir." Raven (Jen) said, "Sir may I recommend we investigate in case this is a distress signal?" Gabriel replied, "Agreed commander. Helm, ahead warp factor 4." The Yorktown then flew across space towards the source of the beacon.

Gabriel said, "Captain's Log star date 2339.7, we are about to arrive at the location of the beacon's origin which is a class M planet in a system with a yellow sun. All medical teams are on standby in case this is an emergency beacon but I also put the ship on yellow alert in case this turns out to be a trap by a hostile force." Jena said, "Approaching standard orbit sir." Gabriel said, "Ms. Law did you locate the source of the..." The ship shook violently and some of the bridge crew were thrown off their seats or feet and Gabriel said, "What was that?" Jen looked at her scanner and said calmly, "Sir it looks like we are being held by a tractor beam from the planet's surface! Somehow the source of the tractor beam is able to avoid our scanners!" Gabriel said, "Do you detect any forms of life on the surface?" Jen replied, "Negative sir. It looks like whoever is down there also shielded their presence from our scanners." Jena said, "Sir we lost power to weapons and warp drive!" Gabriel pressed a button on his arm rest and said, "Mr. Crossroad why are we losing power?" Saji replied, "We're suffering a massive power drain captain! I can't stop it!" Jen said, "Sir the power drain is coming from the tractor beam!" The main viewer suddenly changed to a yellow skinned man with a black robe wearing a black cylinder hat as he sat on a throne and said, "This is Lord Majesty Sirvan of the planet Igor! You have ignored my warning beacon and came to my planet without my permission! As a result you and your subjects will be imprisoned and your ship will be destroyed!" Gabriel said, "Hail them." Comms replied, "Channel open sir." Gabriel said, "Lord Majesty this is Captain Gabriel Valkyrie of the starship Yorktown. We did not know that beacon is a warning because we are new to this part of the galaxy. We came here on a peaceful mission representing..." Sirvan looked shocked and said, "WE! There is more than one captain?" Gabriel and the others looked puzzled and Gabriel said, "No, there is only me and around 400 crew on my..." Sirvan interrupted, "Then prepare yourself and your subjects to be transported to the surface." Gabriel said, "Lord Majesty may I and four members of my crew beam down to your location so we can discuss about this situation?" Sirvan said, "There is no situation of what it is, but you and your subjects may beam down." Then the viewer changed back to the planet and Jen said, "Lord Majesty? That doesn't make sense." Gabriel got up and said, "Ms. Law if you would accompany me. Comms, warn security to send two to the transporter room and have a nurse standing by as well to beam down." Comms replied, "Yes sir." Gabriel said, "Now lets go see if we can convince this leader our intentions are peaceful." Jen replied, "He better have better manners." Gabriel smirked but did not reply as they entered the turbo lift.

When they reached the transporter room the two security guards and a nurse stood on the transporter pads and Gabriel said, "Ladies and gentlemen we are obviously the first people on this planet representing the Federation and already tensions are high between us and the planet Igor's leader. No one and I repeat no one is to say or do anything unless I say so as the leader only recognizes me and doesn't acknowledge your presence except to serve me as subjects. Are we clear?" They all replied, "Yes sir." Gabriel looked back at Jen and sees she is trying to keep showing her frustration. Gabriel went to the transporter console as Louise stood behind the controls and he said, "Ms. Crossroad I want you to keep a lock on us in case we need an emergency beam out." Louise replied, "Yes sir. I locked on the coordinates to what seems to be a common area outside some sort of government building." Gabriel said, "Perfect." Gabriel and Law stepped onto the transporter pads and Gabriel said, "Energize." Louise operated the controls and Gabriel and the others dematerialized.

They rematerialized on the surface and they saw the inhabitants are wearing different one solid colored robes and looked at Gabriel and the others with a mixture of shock and curiosity and began whispering to each other as they watched them. Gabriel and the others looked around and Gabriel said, "Ms. Law, do you have any readings?" Jen said (looking down at her tricorder), "Not yet captain." She turned to her right and said, "Got him sir. 200 yards this direction." Gabriel said, "All right, lets go." They started walking but as soon as they left the common area three yellow skinned inhabitants walked from one of the white buildings to the away party (two wore solid red robes and a red cylinder hat while another, leading, wore a blue robe) and the leading inhabitant said, "This is blue subject, it welcomes you to City 1 on the planet Igor." Gabriel said, "Thank You, may I see Lord Majesty Sirvan?" Blue subject replied, "Yes, it will take you to him." He and the other two Igorians walked away and Jen and Gabriel looked at each other and she rolled her eyes before they all followed the blue subject.

They passed through a large set of doors and they saw Sirvan sitting on his throne on top of a large set of steps and a black carpet with gold eagles leading from the throne to the away team. Blue subject said, "Lord Majesty, Captain Valkyrie has arrived." Sirvan looked at them with a sense of anxiety and waved at the blue subject and said, "Be gone!" Blue subject bowed and left leaving the guards and Sirvan said, "You came to discuss how you will be treated." Gabriel replied, "No, I came to tell you we are on a mission of peace and we did not mean to break any of your laws. We are new here and we are explorers in this region of space." Sirvan looked around Gabriel and said, "There is only one of you! We does not imply!" Gabriel (indicating his crew) said, "This is part of my crew. They, as well as I, represent the United Federation of Planets." Sirvan said, "Subjects are tools, they have no right to represent. They only eat, sleep and work only duties for the one, nothing else." Gabriel said, "In our world they do not. We are made up of many cultures which we are more than glass to share with you." Sirvan looked both shocked and frustrated and said, "Captain Valkyrie you are very strange and you keep saying we when it is only you here! If you keep saying we then you will be taken to reeducation! Now send your subjects down and stop this delay at once!" Gabriel looked at him with grim and said, "No I won't. We will leave this planet and never come back so we won't interfere with your way of life." Sirvan yelled both in shock and anger, "SUBJECTS SEIZE HIM AND HIS SUBJECTS! THEY ARE AGITATORS!" On instinct the two security personnel pulled out their phasers but were too late as the two security subjects had already pulled out cattle prod like rods and shot them, vaporizing the two security personnel in a white flash of light. The nurse screamed and ran to Jen's side as she stood fast but alert as the guards surrounded them and Gabriel and yanked away their phasers, tricorder and communicators as Gabriel remained calm and said, "Lord Majesty, you will not get with this. As long as you hold us prisoners the Yorktown will find a way to break your tractor beam and come get us." Sirvan said, "Then this time tomorrow if that vessel does not surrender then the holding device will crush the ship and all subjects inside and you will be executed and your two subjects will be absurd into my society. Take him and his subjects into the holding room." Gabriel, Jen and the nurse were escorted out by the guards towards the holding room.

They were escorted outside and started making their way through the courtyard when Gabriel whispered to Raven, "I think this is the perfect time for you to blend in to them, if you know what I mean." Raven scowled at him at first and then she said, "With pleasure captain." Raven put her foot on a rock that laid on the cement ground and threw it back with her foot and sent the rock hitting a guard directly in the chin behind her knocking him back. Shen then made a roundhouse kick and kicked another guard across the face and when the other guard started to aim at her she slid between his legs, grabbed his back collar and yanked him to the ground and jabbed her hand to his throat and began choking him. Gabriel spoke firmly, "Commander." She kept choking him and Gabriel spoke loudly, "Commander!" The other guard got up and pulled out his rod shaped phaser and pointed it at Raven's back when suddenly he was hit by a bolt of light and he vaporized. Raven looked back with a surprised expression as Gabriel held the other guard's phaser and Gabriel said, "Go commander!" The nurse all this time stood back in shock and Raven turned back on the choking guard and slammed the back of his head to the ground knocking him out before she stood and Gabriel held the phaser down and said, "Get going commander! That's an order!" She turned to leave when Gabriel said, "Don't forget to come get us after you found a way to turn off the tractor beam!" Raven said, "I won't sir." She walked away fast transforming into a red subject and the nurse was about to scream till Gabriel covered her mouth before more red guards appeared and Raven blended in with the rest of them as she walked away.

As more than a dozen red subjects with phaser rods raised surrounded Gabriel and the nurse Gabriel dropped the phaser rod and he and the nurse raised their hands. A red subject approached them with his phaser rod pointing at them and said, "Where is the other?" Gabriel replied, "I don't know. Did you see her?" The red subject showed no emotion to Gabriel's sarcastic response and four red subjects appeared behind him and escorted Gabriel and the nurse to a room in a building across the courtyard and passed more rooms in a grey hallway. They stopped when the red subject in front of them put his hand on a panel and it turned green and the sliding door opened and Gabriel and the nurse were shoved inside before the door slid close and locked. The room had four soft chairs, a glass table in the middle and three walls are draped with pink drapes and there are no windows. Gabriel said, "I don't know about you nurse Rosa, but I am going to sit and rest." He sat on the chair to the right of the door while Rosa stood and looked at him amazed and said, "Sir what is that thing that looks like Commander Law? Where is our commander? Are you not worried?" Gabriel looked at her curiously and said, "What do you mean nurse?" He points to his ears and made a circular motion with his finger. Rosa looked baffled, nodded and said, "I mean, can she make contact with the ship on her own?" Gabriel said, "Don't worry nurse, I trust her instincts and I know she will do everything in her power to get us out." Rosa said, "I hope you're right captain." Gabriel closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair and said, "I know, now will you please sit down and relax." Rosa sat in the chair next to him but still looked nervous as she looked around the room.

A red subject walked to a building where a lot of red subjects were coming in and out from and the female subject walked in and went down the left hallway past the front desk and turned where the female lockers are. When she is inside there was very few around and she saw one leaving after closing her locker and saying her goodbyes to her fellow subjects. She walked past and when the female subject, standing in the doorway, looked over and saw she left and no one was in view she walked up to the locker and her right hand changed to the other female subject that just left and placed it on the lock and the locker opened. When she looked inside she found a tablet and she put the same hand on it and it turned on. She looked through the rest of the locker but found nothing important and she closed it taking only the tablet and spoke in the female subject's voice, "Security footage, Lord Majesty." The tablet then changed to security footage showing Sirvan leaving the throne room and out the building with six red subjects as escorts through the back and out a corridor to where he entered a vehicle with a red subject standing to his left and right and he left in the vehicle but the subjects stayed. The red subject then put the tablet in her pocket and left the locker room still empty.

The red subject then walked into the building where the throne room is and she transformed into a male red subject at the back of the building. He walked up to the main doors and palmed his hand on the panel and the doors opened. Once he is inside he closed the doors behind him and walked down the hallway to the throne room and once inside he transformed into Raven. She looked up at the throne and said to herself, "Too big for my taste." She saw on the right arm rest of the throne a small monitor is attached and she walked up to the throne and saw a small keypad in front of the monitor as she sat on the throne. Her right hand changed into Sirvan's and she keyed in Gabriel and Rosa's location and a holographic map showed a sine from the throne room to where they are held up and pressed another button and the monitor showed security footage inside the room where they are being held and saw Gabriel and Rosa are relaxing in soft chairs. Gabriel looked up at the hidden camera and he smiled and waved as Raven rolled her eyes and she pressed a couple of buttons and the security footage disappeared and the map reappeared but the line moved from the throne room to the power room where the tractor beam is controlled. She pressed another button and security footage appeared and showed there is only one person manning a small are with three wall like computer banks in front, three sided desk and three built in monitors and keypads and Raven said to herself, "Too easy." She then turned the monitor off and left the throne and as she started walking out she transformed back into the male red subject.

Raven (disguised as the male red subject) entered the building where the tractor beam control room is located and walked down a corridor and saw two red subjects outside the control room. She turned a corner and she transformed into Sirvan and came back out and walked up to the guards as they snapped to attention. One of the red subject's said, "Where is your escort Lord Majesty?" She replied in Sirvan's voice, "At my car waiting for me. Does the subject want me to bring my subjects in since the two subjects standing before me are question my authority?" Red subject replied (with a sign of worry), "No Lord Majesty!" They stood aside as Sirvan entered. A grey robed male subject turned to face Sirvan and stood up with a solid blank expression and said, "Welcome Lord Majesty, can this subject..." Raven grabbed the subject and kneed him in the stomach and jabbed him in the throat knocking him out. As soon as he fell to the floor the two red subjects outside came in with their phaser rods drawn and at that moment Sirvan transformed into Raven as the red subjects stood in shock and Raven grabbed hold of the top of the chair and used both feet and kicked both the subjects in the face knocking off their hats and rendering them both unconscious.

Raven sat in the chair and faced the computer as one of the computers spoke, "Enter voice recognition." Raven (speaking as Sirvan) replied, "Lord Majesty Sirvan." Computer said, "Access granted." Raven pressed a few buttons and a display on the monitor showed the tractor beam. She then looked to the side of the screen and saw an icon that has a speaker and she clicked on it and it showed the Yorktown labeled on it. She clicked it and it showed a microphone and wavelengths and Raven said in her normal voice, "Commander Law to Yorktown, do you read me?" Comms replied, "Commander Law this is the Yorktown, what's your status?" Raven replied, "Captain Valkyrie and nurse Rosa are taken prisoner and two security personnel are dead. I am about to cut off the tractor beam, keep the Yorktown as far away from the planet as possible unit the next time we contact you." Comms said, "Affirmative commander, Yorktown out." She then cut off comms and keyed the shut down command of the tractor beam.

The Yorktown was held in position by a transparent light blue light coming from the surface when suddenly the light disappeared and the Yorktown resumed its orbit over the planet. A deltan manning the helm looked from her console at Jena standing over her and said, "Ma'm, tractor beam is off." Jena said, "Hard about and take us to the far side of their moon!" Helm replied, "Yes ma'm." She pressed a button and the Yorktown turned and headed away from Igor and towards its moon.

On the surface Raven pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and the monitor showed labeled historical records from the Yorktown's computer banks and she pressed a few buttons and the planet's communications systems is displayed and showed icons for television, speakers and tablets and Raven highlighted both television and tablets and pressed the transfer button and the Yorktown's historical records began copying and transferring to the icons and Raven said, "Now lets see how long this high and mighty moron will handle an entire planet against him." She got up, grabbed both phaser rods from the still passed out guards and walked to the door. Once she reached the entrance she turned and pulled out one of the phaser rods and fired shots at the computers to the left, middle and right of the desk sending sparks flying and electrical circuits short circuiting. She left the room and Raven transformed into one of the guards and holstered one blaster while she put the one she used into the disposal slot in the wall to her right and walked down the corridor and exited the building and headed where Gabriel and Rosa are held.

Sirvan is sitting back in his lounge chair reading a book till he heard a growing commotion outside and he put his book down and pressed a button on his arm rest and three red subjects entered and Sirvan said, "What's going on outside?" A red subject said, "Lord Majesty, one of the prisoners escaped ant the holding device ceased to hold the Yorktown and it escaped." Sirvan jumped up from his chair and looked shocked and said, "Why didn't the subject tell me this earlier?" The same subject said, "Lord Majesty, strange videos and images are fed into the public tv's and tablets. We are trying to stop..." Sirvan screamed, "WE?" The red subject stumbled back with a look of shock and Sirvan pointed at him and yelled, "Reeducate the subject at once! Take me to the throne room bring those two prisoners and find the other at all costs!" The red subjects bowed and retreated escorting the one that is going to be reeducated.

Gabriel and Rosa also heard the growing commotion outside and Rosa said, "Sir, what's going on?" Gabriel replied, "I..." They heard Sirvan's voice outside and they both stood up as the door opened and both guards entered with Sirvan behind them and he winked as Rosa looked confused but Gabriel smirked even as a red subject said, "Come." Sirvan suddenly transformed into Raven and she said, "I'll take it from here." The guards quickly turned around but then Raven kicked one int he face knocking him to Gabriel's chair and fell to the floor unconscious as she grabbed howl of the other's neck, spun around and kicked his feet away from under him and fell flat on his back and head knocking him out. A red subject appeared in the hallway just outside as Rosa looked up in shock and yelled, "Lookout!" Raven looked up as the red subject raised his phaser rod but Gabriel instinctively grabbed a metal ball from the table next to him, threw it and hit the red subject in the face knocking him to the floor unconscious. Rosa looked at Raven in shock and said, "Who are you, and where is Commander Law?" Raven was about to speak till Gabriel said, "I'm sorry Nurse Rosa but Raven is Commander Law." Raven looked at him in anger as Rosa looked at him in shock. Rosa was about to speak till Raven said, "Lets go, before more arrive." She transformed into a red male subject as Rosa yelped in shock and Raven grabbed a phaser rod and they all exited the room with Gabriel and Rosa leading the way.

Once they are outside Raven (disguised as a red subject) held the phaser rod at Gabriel and Rosa's backs as if they are her prisoners when they saw subjects of all different colors running around either confused or frantic as they looked onto their tablets. One random blue subject walked by and said to himself, "Those are called people?" A yellow female subject walked by and said, "What is freedom and democracy?" Another yellow female subject said, "The Lord Majesty never told us!" Gabriel and Rosa looked confused and Gabriel said (without turning back), "Raven what's going on?" Raven said, "When I disengaged the tractor beam some systems including our computer library were copied and feed back to this planet." Rosa said, "Where are we going?" Raven replied, "To the one place where Sirvan would not suspect to find us." They rounded a corner and ran directly into three red subjects, one of them is twice the size of Gabriel and he said, "Where is the subject taking the prisoners?" Raven (looking like a male red subject) replied, "To the throne room." The same red subject said, "These subjects were also given the same order. These subjects will follow to the throne room." They all made their way to the throne room avoiding the other subjects in the open as they walked about trying to make since of what they are seeing from the Yorktown's historical records.

The throne room doors opened and Gabriel and Rosa were shoved in by Raven (disguised as a red subject) and they saw Sirvan stressed as he keyed through his computer and two red subjects stood in front of his throne as the three escorting the prisoners stood back and Sirvan said, "Your subject has created fear and disorder to my subjects but mark my words your subject will be found and destroyed!" Gabriel said, "Lord Majesty my crewman was only trying to free our ship. She didn't know..." Sirvan pointed at Gabriel and yelled, "DESTROY GABRIEL'S SUBJECT FOR CREATING DISORDER BY REFERENCE!" The male red subject behind Gabriel and Rosa said in Raven's voice, "I don't think so." Sirvan looked at the subject in shock as the red subject looked angry and transformed into Raven. Raven suddenly elbowed the subject to her right in the face and tripped him before grabbing the one to her left on the arm holding the phaser rod and flipped him on his back and snapped/twisted his arm as he screamed in pain. Gabriel immediately grabbed the phaser rod from the red subject to his right and fired incinerating the red subject to the left of the throne aiming at Rosa. The rod was immediately shot out from his hands and Gabriel ducked and rolled to his left behind a large planter as Rosa dodged to the one on her right. The red subject ran after her and aimed as she huddled up against the planter and screamed only at that instant Gabriel leapt at the unsuspecting red subject and tackled him before jabbing him in the throat and knocking him out.

Raven grabbed the red subject to her right and used his body as a shield as another red subject entered the room. She ducked her head left to right avoiding the red subject's aim till she shoved the subject she was behind forward knocking the other's aim and immediately ran, grabbed their shoulders and flipped/jumped over them and when she landed back on her feet on the other side she yanked them hard down on the ground before kicking the phaser rod that was dropped from one of the red subjects grasps, grabbed it in mid air and slammed the butt of the rod behind one of their heads making him hit the other's face and knocked both of them out. Sirvan then pressed a button on his throne and seven red subjects entered through the side doors and Sirvan yelled, "KILL HIM AND HIS SUBJECTS!" Gabriel grabbed the body of the nearest uncurious subject and threw him and knocked down a couple of the red subjects and Gabriel immediately ran and made a roundhouse kick on another red subject in the face. He then grabbed the same subject and swung him like a hammer and knocked down another as Raven, Sirvan and Rosa looked in shock.

Raven then overcame her shock, ran and slid on the tiled floored as three red subjects fired their rods but missed and she got in between them when suddenly she flipped her feet in the air and kicked one of the subjects in the face, grabbed hold of another's arm and flipped the female red subject on her back. Raven then grabbed the next subject by the leg and pulled it away forcing the red subject to fall on his back and Raven dropped her elbowed between his neck and shoulder and knocked him out. Gabriel grabbed both the subjects he attacked and slammed their heads together knocking both of them out and when he looked at Raven he saw her grabbing the phaser rod from the last red subject she tripped and aimed it at Sirvan and Gabriel outstretched his hand in a stopping motion and yelled, "Raven wait!" Raven still aimed at Sirvan as he cringed back in his throne while Raven starred intently at him and she said, "This man already killed two of your crew. How many more should die before you understand?" Gabriel replied, "This is not the way Raven. In the Federation we let his people decide what to do with him." Sirvan pointed at him and yelled, "Heathen!" Raven fired the phaser rod and blew Sirvan's computer to pieces as he flinched back in shock as he looked at her and she said, "Next time it's your head." Gabriel said, "Raven, don't kill him. Trust me, you do not want to go down that road." Raven said, "Why not?" Gabriel replied, "Because you will end up like me." Raven made an angry glare at him and said, "I will be nothing like you!" Gabriel said, "Then don't kill him. You know my past. Even though I am not that person anymore I still carry that reputation. You do remember what you had said in my quarters didn't you?" Raven looked unease as she remembered and looked back at Sirvan cowering in his throne and Gabriel said, "You have at least proven yourself once before by not killing Trask and saving the President and his staff from Magneto that you have some compassion. Prove that again and leave this man's fate to his own people." Raven glanced back at Gabriel but then looked back at Sirvan as she looked like she was unsure of herself till she looked into Sirvan's eyes and then she looked determined and aimed at Sirvan as Gabriel closed his eyes and Raven started pulling the trigger when suddenly the front doors bursted open and subjects wearing different colors came streaming in, moving around and engulfing Raven, Gabriel and Rosa as they talked loudly or yelled.

Raven and Rosa looked both confused and alert as the subjects passed them while Gabriel smirked as he opened his eyes. A yellow female subject yelled, "YOU'RE A DICTATOR!" While other subjects yelled, "Traitor! Dictator! Fascist!" Gabriel then began shoving through the crowd towards Raven when suddenly she disappeared and he looked around the room as Rosa approached him and said, "Captain where is she?" He continued looking around till he looked on the floor and saw the phaser rod she held laid there and he smiled at himself. Sirvan found himself surrounded by angry people he called subjects and he looked fearful when a yellow subject said, "Take him outside to face judgement!" They all yelled in agreement and Sirvan was grabbed roughly and dragged from his throne even as he yelled, "STOP SUBJECTS! YOU ARE ALL UNWORTHY! LET ME GO! RED SUBJECTS ARREST THEM! ARREST THEM!" And he continued yelling even as he was being carried away when all of a sudden Jena and more than a dozen security personnel materialized at the front doors with phasers drawn as the crowd gasped and either backed away or stood in shock.

Gabriel and Rosa stepped from the crowd and Jena approached them and she said, "Captain are you all right?" Gabriel replied, "Yes Lt." Sirvan was let down but is still held as a green subject said, "Who are you?" Gabriel turned to the shocked Igorians and said, "I'm Captain Gabriel Valkyrie of the starship Yorktown, representing the United Federation of Planets." A red subject said, "Is it true that the people in the Federation can do whatever they want and have the right to be free?" Gabriel replied, "Yes. We also provide help to any world in need whether it is medical or providing protection from any known threat. But if you wish to join us I would suggest you arrest Sirvan and confine him to his residence and have him have fair representation in his trial. We would also send Federation representatives to help you form your own government if necessary." As Gabriel talked a female blue subject stepped away from the crowd and pulled out a tablet that labeled a path to the nearest shuttle bay and the blue subject smiled and her eyes flashed yellow.

Gabriel said, "Captain's Log star date 2340.2, we have sent a message to Starfleet to send an envoy to Igor to help guide the citizens of that world admission to the United Federation of Planets and other aid to help form their own government. Sirvan has been arrested and is now waiting for trial once everything on the planet is settled down. Commander Law at this time cannot be located but there is no evidence or records to prove that she is killed and it is the assumption that the commander is still on the planet's surface but cannot be located due to the confused people down on the surface. I have sent multiple search parties down onto the planet's surface in the hopes of finding her." Gabriel is sitting in his command chair and said, "Anything from the search parties Ms. Jena?" Jena replied, "Negative sir." Gabriel said, "Comms?" Comms replied, "Still searching si.." She held her earpiece and looked concerned and said, "Ir I'm receiving a message from a shuttlecraft asking for you by name." Gabriel said, "Put it on main viewer." Then the image of Raven filled the screen and everyone, except Gabriel, looked or gasped in shock. Raven said, "It looks like I was right." Gabriel said, "Raven, they are only shocked because they have not seen anyone like you before. When you come back to the ship you will see I am right and everyone will not fear you." Raven said, "I don't think that's going to happen." Jena said, "Sir we found her single. She is on a shuttlecraft and it is powering up its engines and some sort of tear in space is forming in front of it!" Gabriel got up from his chair with his hands out and open and said, "Raven listen to me. You don't have to leave. We talked about this the other night." Raven said, "Did you honestly believe that I can stay on that ship, especially what just happened? You will never understand what I went through. All the promises that people told me only later did they change their minds or lied to me." Gabriel said, "If you remain with me I promise you will be safe." Raven said, "I'm sorry captain, but my name is not Raven anymore. Its Mystique, and I will do what I have always done in order to stay alive." The viewer changed to the area next to the planet where the fold is and Jena said, "She's going in sir!" Gabriel yelled, "Raven!" He stepped up to the helm, but then the shuttle went through the tear and disappeared and the tear closed. Gabriel sighed and went back and sat in his chair as Jena and the rest of the bridge looked at him in confusion. Jena said, "Sir, who is Mystique?" Gabriel looked at the view screen depressed and said, "Raven, Mystique has been our commander all along." They looked at him in shock and some turned their heads back to the view screen and back at him.

Mystique's shuttle came out of the space tear and was approaching a class M planet when a male computer voice said, "Arrived at Lord Majesty's coordinates." Mystique said to herself, "I hate that stupid title." She pressed various buttons and controls before looking on a monitor on her console showing a clearing and she said to herself, "Just what I was looking for." She pressed a couple of buttons when suddenly the shuttle jolted and the panel to her right exploded sending sparks flying and steam spewed from the overhead behind her and the computer said, "Warning, hull compromised." Mystique held onto the controls as the ship shook during reentry and she said, "Damn this piece of junk!" The shuttle continued reentry despite missing its starboard thruster.

The Yorktown left Igor's orbit and Gabriel said, "Captain's Personal Log star date 2340.2, we are heading back into Federation space to receive a replacement for my executive officer after what Starfleet saw Raven's transmission before disappearing. I request command to go after her but they denied my request and said Starfleet Security is handling the situation. I told them of my experience with Raven in our short time as she was undercover and I knew where she is heading and request to hunt and capture her. As I am waiting for their response I am taking the liberty to test my "special" abilities with someone who has prior experience with superhuman abilities." Gabriel wore his Starfleet athletic uniform and stood inside an empty cargo hold as he pressed a button on the side of the door and there was a sound of a lock before he pressed another button and he turned to face the inside of the hold and he said, "Kal El the cargo hold is locked and I have all surveillance video feeds blocked so I none of my crew will know what's going on." A holographic image appeared in the center of the room and it showed Kal-El sitting in a wheelchair with an air hose attached to his throat and leading to the machine in the back of his wheel chair and he said, "That is wise Mr. Valkyrie. From what you have sent me earlier about these abilities that you found out you have it is wise to keep it a secret from the rest of your crew." Gabriel looked at him with a sorry expression and said, "I'm sorry for what has happened to you long ago." Kal-El replied, "It's nothing to be sorry for. After what has happened when Lex Luther stabbed me with a piece of Kryptonite on my back I thought Lois took it out, only that it takes a horse riding accident when I want to know what its like riding a horse to find out that it wasn't gone and it cost me the ability to move." Gabriel said, "Still, that is no way the Man of Steel should suffer." Kal-El smirked and said, "I don't consider myself suffering. This is another obstacle of life I am willing to fight through." Gabriel said, "Even though there is no possibility of you being able to walk or move again?" Kal-El said, "Once you choose hope, anything is possible Gabriel." Gabriel smiled and said, "That's true Kal-El." Kal-El said, "Now, lets see these abilities you say you have."

Mystique woke up and saw it was dark outside in the forest with the sound of birds and various wildlife close and afar and the shuttle was a wreck as she got up but suddenly she fell back next to her seat as she screamed in pain. She searched around where she is at and found the first aid kit and what looks like a flashlight beneath her console. She turned on the light and looked at her right leg and saw a pice of metal the size of her hand stuck to the side of her leg and she said to herself, "Shit." She placed the light where it focused on her leg and she took a few shallow breathes and in one quick pull she pulled the metal shard out and cried out in pain through her teeth. She tossed the metal shard aside and opened the aid kit and began sewing the wound shut and wrapped it. She then transformed into her non mutant form and accessed the computer at the back of the wrecked shuttle and set it to self destruct. Once she set the timer she opened a duffle bag and put in a phaser, aid kit and some food rations she found and left the shuttle after turning on her flashlight.

Raven was a few hundred yards from the shuttle when she heard an explosion in the forest behind her and she looked back where the shuttle was before continuing on. She kept moving through the forest in her dark clothing till she reached a walking past and continued on when she saw a sign and she shined her light on stand it read "RV parking" and it showed an arrow pointing straight ahead and Raven said to herself, "Thank goodness. He should help me with transportation." And she kept walking onward.

The Yorktown is approaching the Termina System when Gabriel said, "Captain's Personal Log star date 2340.9, we have arrived at the Termina System heading towards the planet Terminar. Even though I just fairly started training and testing my new abilities with the help of Kal-El I am able to control them in a safe environment, but I still have no idea if I am able to do the same if I am involved in combat or stressed situations, let alone perform more than one ability at the same time. Only time will tell." Gabriel exited the cargo hold with his athletic uniform partially sticky with sweat with a towel wrapped over his shoulders when Jena approached him looking a little puzzled and said, "Sir, why are you using one of the empty cargo holds? There's plenty of room and machines in the gym." Gabriel replied, "There is Lt. but I prefer to train my own style. After all, the training in my home world is a little different from in the gym." Jena said, "Yes captain. Anyway I came to inform you we are approaching Terminar." Gabriel said, "Excellent Lt. I will be up on the bridge after I shower and change." Jena replied, "Yes sir." She turned and walked away and smirked when Gabriel could not see her while Gabriel smirked and walked the opposite direction.

Mystique knocked on a motorhome's door and no one answered. She kept knocking and knocking three times till the light inside turned on and a male voice said, "Damn it its two o'clock in the morning, what the hell do you want?" The man opened the door to reveal he is wearing what looks like goggles and has rough skin and saw Mystique. He looked angry and tired and he said, "What do you want woman?" Mystique then transformed into the Colonel in Vietnam that freed the man and the man stumbled back in shock and Raven smirked and said, "I'm sorry Mortimer Toynbee, I believe this is one of the forms you know me by, except." She then transformed into her normal blue form and said, "You might certainly remember me in this form." Toynbee eventually overcame his shock and beckoned her inside while saying, "Come in, come in!" He closed the door behind her after making one quick look outside and then he said, "Okay you got my attention. What do you want from me?" Mystique said, "I'm here to help you and others of our kind from the non mutants. I have been off world for a while and I need your help Toad." Toad sighed and said, "You can try looking for Magneto, if you can find him?" Mystique said, "No, not Magneto or Charles Xavier. Anyone else?" Toad replied, "That's all I know for now." Mystique said, "Then I guess its just you and me for now." And Toad smiled.


End file.
